MoonSun
by DaiHelsing
Summary: Arthur i Eames potrzebują ekstraktora na miejsce Cobba, który wycofał się z biznesu, żeby wreszcie być z rodziną. Na ich propozycję współpracy odpowiada pewne rodzeństwo. OCs, one-shot, lekkie ArthurEames. R&R!
1. TEST

_Nolan nie doszlifował incepcjowego uniwersum, więc do ficku przemyciłam kilka własnych pomysłów. Incepcja nie potrzebuje OCs i dobrze bawię się z tym, co mam, czyli głównie z postaciami Arthura i Eamesa (*_*), ale postanowiłam jednak wykorzystać wymyśloną parkę. Miłego czytania~!_

o0o

**ARTHUR **nie mógł oderwać oczu od tej twarzy. Chociaż to były właściwie dwie twarze. Nie, jedna twarz w dwóch wersjach: męskiej i kobiecej, a właściwie jeszcze chłopięcej i dziewczęcej. Bliźniaki nazywały się Moon i Sun, nie mogły mieć więcej niż dwadzieścia lat.

Moon miał pogodną twarz o łagodnych, ufnych oczach i uśmiechu chłopaka z sąsiedztwa. W Sun było coś z dzikiego kota: cały czas czujna i spięta, strzelała oczami na prawo i lewo. Arthurowi przyszło do głowy, że bliźniaki przybrały niewłaściwe pseudonimy; to Moon miał w sobie ciepło słonecznego dnia, a Sun była chłodna i tajemnicza niczym księżycowa noc u progu zimy. To Moon cały czas mówił, Sun obserwowała. Jeśli nie podkolorowali swojego doświadczania, w co jednak zwiadowca wątpił, wydawali się być całkiem utalentowaną parą: ekstraktorką i architektem, ale Arthur wiedział, że nie powinien ich na razie oceniać. Test trwał.

Właśnie omawiał z Moonem kwestię pieniędzy, kiedy Sun poprawiła na ramionach pierzaste boa i powiedziała:

- To sen.

Moon nawet na nią nie spojrzał; wbił za to oczy w Arthura, uśmiechając się kątem ust.

- Skąd ta pewność? – zapytał zwiadowca, sięgając po kieliszek wina.

Bliźniaki wymieniły szybkie spojrzenie.

- No dobrze – przyznał. – Jesteście w moim śnie.

- Nie – powiedziała szybko Sun. Arthur spojrzał na nią uważnie, niemal się uśmiechnął. W ostatniej chwili powstrzymał ten grymas ust, który by go z miejsca zdradził. Mało profesjonalnie, zganił się w duchu.

– To nie jest twój sen – dodała.

- Skąd ta pewność?

Nie zawahała się z odpowiedzią.

- Obserwuję cię od początku spotkania. Obyty w świecie, wygadany, elegancki perfekcjonista, troszkę pedant, pewnie z dyplomem Harvardu. – Umilkła i ruchem głowy wskazała orkiestrę w drugim końcu sali; jej długie kolczyki zakołysały się, błyskając w świetle żyrandoli. – W twoim śnie, obstawiam, graliby Bacha albo Mozarta. A tak grają motyw przewodni z „Supermana", a wcześniej wykonali „Indiana Jones Theme".

Moon zachichotał.

- Czy coś jeszcze państwu podać? – zainteresowała się kelnerka.

- Nie, ale niech się pan przyłączy – odparła Sun.

Arthur przebiegł oczami od Eamesa w jednej z wielu swoich kobiecych wersji: tym razem drobnej szatynki z tatuażem na nadgarstku do Sun.

- To jego sen – rzuciła pewnie dziewczyna.

- Ja wyjaśnię – wszedł jej w słowo brat. – Jako jedyna kelnerka kręci się tylko i wyłącznie przy nas, nie podchodzi do innych gości. Nikt z nich też jej nie zaczepia. A kiedy Sun głośno wspomniała, że jesteśmy we śnie, obserwowałem jej, jego reakcję. Niezbyt się ucieszył. Ucieszył, bo obstawiamy, że to facet, bo z dyskrecją playboya-podrywacza wgapiał się w dekolt mojej siostry – zakończył z uśmiechem i tyknął Sun łokciem.

„Kelnerka" poprawiła spódniczkę świetnie wyrobionym, zalotnie kobiecym gestem, ale obok Arthur usiadł już Eames.

- Nieźle, dzieciaki – rzucił. – Ale zabawa rozpocznie się dopiero teraz.

- Wiemy – powiedzieli jednocześnie i chwyciwszy brzeg stołu, przewrócili go prosto na kolana siedzących po drugiej stronie mężczyzn. Rozległ się trzask tłuczonego szła i brzdęk upadających na podłogę sztućców.

W dłoni Arthura pojawił się znikąd pistolet; Eames odepchnął stół. Bliźniaków nie było.

- Zdolniachy z liceum, co? – mruknął fałszerz.

- Nie mówmy „hop".

- Wiem, skarbie. Bierz chłopaczka, Słoneczko jest moje.

**SUN** w biegu rozerwała czarną, wieczorową suknię i przycisnęła materiał do nóg, a ten „zlał się", tworząc obcisłe spodnie, zza paska których wyciągnęła pistolet.

- Dobrzy są, widać, że pełna profeska. – Moon w biegu sprawdzał magazynki.

- Wyobraź sobie, że masz nieskończoną ilość nabojów.

- Wtedy nie ma zabawy. – Brat posłał jej uśmiech. – Powodzenia! – zawołał, skręcając w boczny korytarz. Obejrzała się; mignął jej tylko wysoko upięty kok znikający za rogiem ściany. Uśmiechnęła się.

Adrenalina rozogniła jej ciało, przyśpieszyła refleks i rozjaśniła umysł. Niemal widziała kulę, która świsnęła tuż obok jej ucha. Sama zaczęła strzelać do uzbrojonych projekcji. Przebiła się wreszcie przez tłum napastników i pobiegła schodami na górę. Byli na każdym piętrze. Z trudem unikała kolejnych kul i rykoszetów.

Testowali ich na całej linii, ten grzeczny chłopaczek pod krawatem i ten drugi z uśmiechem, który zwiódł już wiele kobiet.

**ARTHUR** wypatrzył Sun przez okna, kiedy biegła równoległym korytarzem ciągnącego się za ogrodem drugiego skrzydła budynku. Zaczął biec, aż wyprzedził dziewczynę. Mostek łączący skrzydła „nadjechał" bezgłośnie i Arthur skręcił w drzwi, które pojawiły się w ścianie. Wycelował w głowę Sun, która właśnie miała pojawić się w przyjściu. Najwyraźniej Eames jej nie znalazł. Ujął broń w obie dłonie. Dziewczyna nie nadbiegła.

Ostrożnie wyjrzał zza muru.

- Mam ostatnią kulę! – Usłyszał.

- Skąd mam wiedzieć, że to nie blef?

- Zaryzykuj.

- Jednak podziękuję.

Cofnął się nieco i sprawdził swój magazynek, a potem znowu wyjrzał na korytarz. Był pusty. A potem dostrzegł ledwo uchwycalny ludzkim okiem ruch drzwi do kuchni. Skrył się za wchodzącym właśnie kelnerem i znalazł się w pomieszczeniu. Kelner zniknął; Eames jak zwykle zbudował domek, a na ogród i podjazd machnął ręką.

Posypały się strzały. Cztery. Blefowała.

Odpowiedział ogniem. Sen nadal trwał, więc Eames gdzieś tam był. Dlaczego Sun mu umknęła?

Przestał celować w jej głowę; chciał zobaczyć, jak zniesie ból. Czy ma mocny umysł jak Cobb. Czy nadaje się na jego miejsce.

Kule świszczały w powietrzu. Brzdęk trafianych garnków, ścian i różnych przedmiotów zlewały się w niepowtarzalną symfonię hałasu.

I wreszcie cisza.

Arthur dojrzał porzucony na podłodze pistolet. Rozejrzał się. Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch. Sun cisnęła w niego nożem; uchylił się. Przed następnym też i uniósł broń. Nacisnął spust. Kula drasnęła ją w ramię. Uskoczyła za metalowe szafki. Arthur nie zawahał się i pobiegł w tamtą stronę z pistoletem gotowym do strzału. Kropelki krwi znaczyły podłogę aż do ogromnej lodówki.

- Wyłaź! – krzyknął.

Rozmazany ślad czerwieni skręcał za buczące urządzenie. Sun wysunęła się z rękami podniesionymi do góry rękami; była tyłem do niego.

- Odwróć się.

Odwracała się powoli. Tylko że kiedy stanęła z nim twarzą twarz, uśmiechał się do niego Moon.

- Właśnie zostałeś wkręcony – rzucił i nagle porwał z blatu pistolet. Strzelił sobie w głowę. Upadał, ale zanim upadł, zniknął.

**SUN** była ranna, a jej ramię obficie krwawiło. Ból paraliżował lewą stronę ciała i słabo sobie z nim radziła.

Cisnęła granat, a kiedy ten eksplodował, przebiegła korytarz, przeskakując ciała projekcyjnych osiłków. Strzeliła w zamek drzwi i weszła do pomieszczenia, które miało kształt ośmiokąta; każda jego wysoka na trzy metry ściana była lustrem. Pokój był pusty, co nie miało sensu, bo przecież był najlepiej chroniony!

Sun odbijała się w nieskończoność we wszystkich zwierciadłach. Smukła dziewczyna o groźnym spojrzeniu. Rozejrzała się. Coś było nie tak.

Pułapka.

I nagle stanęła oko w oko ze swoim odbiciem, które w przeciwieństwie do niej trzymało broń przed sobą, nie w ręce opuszczonej wzdłuż ciała. Odbicie wyszło z lustra, nadal do niej celując. Uśmiechało się.

- Pan Eames jak sądzę – rzuciła, wpatrując się w broń. Nie zabije jej ot tak, nie pozwoli się jej obudzić, czuła to. To był test na poważnie.

– Nie ma sejfu – rzuciła gniewnie.

- Nie zawsze jest sejf. – Mężczyzna uśmiechał się. Odchylił połę marynarki. W jej wewnętrznej kieszeni tkwiła brązowa koperta. – Fant mam tutaj.

- Co to za gra, której nie da się wygrać? – zapytała rozeźlona, po czym zganiła się w duchu za to dziecinne zachowanie. Może powinna jeszcze tupnąć nóżką?...

- Chodzi o styl gry.

Uniosła broń, ale była zbyt wolna. Eames przestrzelił jej dłoń.

- O, właśnie o tym mówię – powiedział. Dziewczyna zawyła z bólu. – Całkiem nieźle, ale... – zamilkł, gdyż nie patrzyła na niego, tylko gdzieś obok. Spojrzał tam.

Najpierw zobaczył lufę pistoletu wycelowanego w jego skroń, a potem ubranego na czarno mężczyznę.

- Michael – wyszeptała Sun.

- Cześć, Słoneczko.

Eames opuścił broń.

- Oszukujesz. – Fałserz spojrzał znowu w lufę. – Co to za projekcja?

Sun zignorowała jego pytanie i wyszarpnęła z kieszeni mężczyzny kopertę.

- Widzimy się w realu – powiedziała. Michael nacisnął spust.

Eames zachwiał się; nie zniknął jeszcze, kiedy sen zaczął się walić.

Sun rozerwała kopertę zbyt gwałtownym ruchem i na podłogę posypały się zdjęcia robione polaroidem. W małą ramkę białego papieru fotograficznego ujęta była znajoma już dziewczynie twarz.

- Obudź mnie – poprosiła Michaela. Podszedł bliżej i objął mocno. Chłód lufy pistoletu na jednej skroni i dotyk jego ciepłych ust na drugiej.

- Wróć do mnie – powiedział i nacisnął spust.

**ARTHUR** obserwował Moona, kiedy ten pomógł usiąść Sun. Wymienił spojrzenia z Eamesem, który oparł się o hotelowe biurko.

- Co było w kopercie? – zapytał fałszerz.

Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się, po czym wykonała kilka szybkich ruchów dłońmi. Dopiero po chwili Arthur zdał sobie sprawę, że to język migowy.

- Zdjęcia – odpowiedział Moon.

- Twoja siostra jest głuchoniema? – zapytał Eames.

- Nie mówi – wyjaśnił Moon – ale tylko w realu, bo we śnie to największa gaduła, jaką znam.

Arthur i Eames znowu wymienili spojrzenia.

- Oszukaliście oszusta – odezwał się wreszcie fałszerz. – Gdzie macie tego trzeciego?

- Zjawił się Michael? – zapytał Moon, zerkając na siostrę. Sun uśmiechnęła się tylko. Chłopak spojrzał znowu na obu mężczyzn. – Michael to zagadka. Nie wiem, kim – lub czym – jest.

Sun wykonała kilka szybkich gestów.

- Moja sis utrzymuje, że to jej anioł stróż – przetłumaczył Moon. – Zjawia się, jak Sun ma kłopoty. Niestety tylko w snach. Bierzecie nas, Michael jest gratis.

- Mówiłeś, że jesteś architektem. – Arthur spojrzał na chłopaka, zatrzaskując walizkę ze sprzętem.

- Jestem tym, kogo Sun akurat potrzebuje. Taka rodzinna spółka z.o.o.

Arthur skinął na Eamesa i obaj wyszli na korytarz.

- Co myślisz? – zapytał zwiadowca.

- Nie zdali.

- Ale to był test nie do znania.

- Wiem, mój drogi. Ja dałbym im szansę, mimo wszystko.

- Pamiętaj, że dziewczyna ma zastąpić nam Cobba.

- Nikt Cobba nie zastąpi. Jest za dobry. Te dzieciaki muszą się jeszcze wiele nauczyć. Ale mają młode, chłonne umysły. Jestem na tak – zakończył z uśmiechem, który Arthur tak uwielbiał.

Zwiadowca udał, że jeszcze się zastanawia.

- Dobrze – powiedział w końcu. – Zobaczymy, co z tego będzie.

Eames uśmiechnął się tryumfalnie i przepuścił Arthura w drzwiach.

Bliźniaki stały przy oknie. Sun w bojowej pozie z ramionami skrzyżowanymi na piersiach, Moom wyluzowany z rękami w kieszeniach.

- Po... – zaczął Arthur, ale Eames przerwał mu szybko:

- Witajcie w drużynie! – Fałszerz podszedł do rodzeństwa i poklepał ich po ramionach w przyjacielskim geście. Bliźniaki wymieniły wesołe spojrzenia i Sun wykonała kilka gestów w stronę Arthura.

- Nie zawiedziemy was – przetłumaczył Moon.

- Taką właśnie mamy nadzieję – powiedział Arthur. – Ale jeszcze dużo musicie się nauczyć.

- Tak, tak, bla, bla – mruknął Eames. – Szykuje się zabawa, jednym słowem.

Zwiadowca wywrócił oczami.

- Kiedy zaczynamy? – Moon schylił się po swój plecak.

- Od razu? – zaproponował Eames. – Zbierać się.

Bliźniaki zbiegły do recepcji, żeby się wymeldować.

- Nie ma Cobba – Arthur zaszedł drogę Eamesowi, kiedy schodzili na dół – więc ja tutaj rządzę.

- Tak jest, sir. – Fałszerz zasalutował z przesadą, ale zwiadowca minął go, kompletnie ignorując.

- Co to było na zdjęciach? – zapytał dopiero, kiedy znaleźli się na parkingu.

Eames uśmiechnął się tajemniczo. Nikomu nie powie, że słabością jednego z najlepszych fałszerzy, oszustów i podrywaczy jest pewien – jak to powiedziała Sun – obyty w świecie, wygadany, elegancki perfekcjonista, troszkę pedant, pewnie z dyplomem Harvardu.


	2. EPILOG

**EPILOG**

**ARTHUR** nasłuchiwał przez chwilę, po czym wrócił do pisania. Nagle wyczuł za sobą czyjąś obecność.

- Sun.

Dziewczyna usiadła z drugiej strony biurka.

Przez te dwa tygodnie, podczas których razem z Eamesem trenowali bliźniaki, Arthur zdążył się przekonać, jak specyficzną byli parką: w realu introwertyczka cicha jak duch i ekstrawertyk-gaduła, nieco ciapa, we śnie: utalentowana złodziejka sekretów planująca zawsze o dwa kroki do przodu i jej cień: świetny strzelec, ale nieco ryzykant i smakosz adrenaliny. Może i radzili sobie nieźle, ale kolejne testy przechodzili, jakby wszystko było tylko świetną zabawą. Arthur miał nadzieję, że do konkretnego zadania podejdą na poważnie.

W głowie Arthura niemal zabrzmiało niewypowiedziane pytanie Sun:

- Nie śpisz?

- Pracuję. – Spojrzał na zegarek. Dochodziła druga w nocy.

Przez czas spędzony razem opracowali własny sposób porozumiewania się łączący najprostsze gesty języka migowego, pantominę, kalambury i pisanie pojedynczych słów.

Sun ułożyła teraz dłoń na kształt litery c.

- Moon – powiedział.

Teraz poruszyła szybko palcami w geście oznaczającym pająka tkającego sieć.

- Ariadne.

Dwoma palcami „przeszła" po blacie biurka.

- Chodzić. Moon i Ariadne chodzą...

Sun objęła się ramionami i zaczęła głaskać się po plecach i bokach.

- ...się macać? – dokończył.

Sun uśmiechnęła się i sięgnęła po długopis. RANDKA, napisała na skraju kartki.

- Wyszli gdzieś i jeszcze nie wrócili, prawda?

Pokiwała głową.

- Chyba się nie martwisz o brata, co?

Pokręciła żywiołowo głową, marszcząc brwi.

- To czemu nie śpisz?

Wzruszyła ramionami, a był to jej ulubiony gest. Arthur uśmiechnął się delikatnie.

Pstryknęła w palce na znak, że chce „mówić".

Wstała, biorąc jego marynarkę. Postawiła jej kołnierz i przeszła się po pokoju męskim, energicznym krokiem, uśmiechając się. W dłoni obracała niewidzialny przedmiot.

- Eames – zgadł Arthur. – To było łatwe.

Uniosła dłonie na wysokość twarzy, jakby trzymała niewielki, prostokąty przedmiot. Poruszyła palcem, jakby coś naciskała.

- Aparat? Robienie zdjęć?

Pokiwała głową. Położyła kołnierzyk i poprawiła marynarkę. Przesadnie się wyprostowała i przygładziła włosy z poważną miną. A potem udała, że wyciąga coś z kieszeni, otwiera i zaczyna pisać niewidzialnym długopisem.

- To chyba nie ja, co?

Uśmiechnęła się.

- A jednak. Ale nie robię tak z włosami!

Uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej.

- Robię? – Potarł szyję lekko zażenowany. – Okej, niech ci będzie. Czyli co? Eames robi mi zdjęcia?

I nagle zrozumiał.

- Co to za pidżama party? – Usłyszeli. W drzwiach stał Eames z kubkiem w dłoni.

Sun ściągnęła marynarkę i odwiesiła ją na oparcie krzesła.

- Teatrzyk był?

Sun klasnęła w dłonie i pokazała im „dobranoc". Odpowiedzieli podobnymi gestami. Wyszła na korytarz i zniknęła w ciemnościach. Jak duch.

Arthur wrócił do notatek. Eames postawił kubek na blacie. W powietrze uniósł się przyjemny, słodkawy zapach.

- Co to? – zapytał.

- Spróbuj.

Arthur zawahał się.

- Melisa. Na dobry sen, skarbie.

Zwiadowca sięgnął po kubek i upił łyk. W tym momencie poczuł ciężkie dłonie na ramionach.

- Aleś spięty. Rozluźnij się.

Eames zaczął masować mu plecy, wbijając palce w zmęczone mięśnie.

- Przyjemnie? – zapytał.

Arthur tylko uśmiechnął się w odpowiedzi.

- A wiesz, że dwie trzecie masaży kończy się seksem?

- A ta pozostała jedna trzecia? – Arthur dopił melisę.

- To masaże w profesjonalnych gabinetach odnowy biologicznej.

- Kawał niezwykle przydatnej wiedzy, panie Eames, przyznaję.

- Dziękuję, Arthurze.

KONIEC


End file.
